Una vieja promesa de reunion
by Minako Shimaguni
Summary: Garry e Ib se reencuentran tras lo sucedido en el final "Retrato Olvidado" y Garry renace para estar con Ib y no solo el, Mary también los acompaña pero como la hermana menor del muchacho, sin saber en tanto del porque eso sucede, simplemente se dedican a cumplir una vieja promesa. -AU/one-short/Garryxib-


Me antoje de escribir algo como esto y vean aquí ouo conste es un universo alterno, donde Garry e Ib se reencuentran tras lo sucedido en el final "Retrato Olvidado" y Garry renace para estar con Ib y no solo el, Mary también los acompaña pero como la hermana menor del muchacho, suena extraño pero siempre quise un final donde los tres quedaran juntos (que sea feliz). Se que es crack pero ojala les guste.

* * *

Una extraña sensación de dolor en el pecho, sintió Ib al ver el cuadro de un hombre "durmiendo" llamado "Retrato Olvidado" ella tenia el presentimiento de haber conocido al hombre en cuestión, Su madre, quien a los pocos instantes la llamo para ir a tomar algo de beber, la saco de sus pensamientos, la pequeña, sin darse cuenta, metió una de sus manos en el bolsillo de la elegante falda roja tableada que había decidido usar, para la ocasión, encontrando que en vez de estar el pañuelo que le regalo su madre, había un mechero, que izo que recordara todo. Desde su encuentro con Garry, los extraños sucesos junto con Mary y del como ella destruía la rosa del chico, quien había cambiado su rosa por la de ella en un arrebato de desesperación. Hasta lo sucedido cuando ella (con aquel mechero) quemo el cuadro de la peli rubio y salio arrancando. Por su vida, sin contar la extraña "aparición" de Garry cuando ella había encontrado la salida.

Suspiro, mientras sentía una extraña melancolía crecer estrepitosamente en su corazón y de la nada comenzó a llorar, haciendo que su madre se preocupase, esta la abrazo para darle algo de consuelo a su hija, sin entender mucho lo que sucedía.

Tras cinco años, la chica había recuperado un poco su vida, era extraño, aun seguía extrañando a Garry, cuando iba de regreso a casa (de sus clases de arte) encontró una nota en el buzón. No tenía un emisor, pero si un remitente, en una pulcra y clara letra decía su nombre. Ella abrió el sobre y leyó:

Querida Ib:

desde que nos conocimos hace cinco años, siempre ha habido algo oscuro que nos a unido, que nos mantiene juntos a pesar de todo, sinceramente me hubiera gustado mucho regresar contigo y comer algunos macaron, pero por lo visto, ahora si será posible y no solo eso…me gustaría que supieras que en todo este tiempo nunca deje de pensar de ti, y me di cuenta de que me gustabas, eres una chica muy fuerte y delicada a la vez, aunque la diferencia de edades era muy notoria, pero eso ahora ya no seria un obstáculo, pronto nos veremos y prefiero no contarte mas, no quiero arruinarte la sorpresa, tu sabrás cuando será el momento, espero que me reconozcas…..

Con cariño Garry.

La chica tomo la carta entre sus manos y la apego a su pecho, Garry le había escrito y es mas, le pedía que se juntaran ¿pero como? Si el ya había muerto, una parte de ella le decía que era una broma de mal gusto, pero otra le decía que siguiera sus instintos y que buscara al muchacho.

Tras varios días después y asistir a sus respectivas clases, Ib se paseo entre unas casas de te. Cercanas al lugar, ya que tenia un leve presentimiento de que hay lo encontraría, cuando decidió partir a casa, pudo ver con nitidez, la figura de un chico muy parecido a Garry, pero la única diferencia, era que este se veía mas joven, de alrededor de unos quince a dieciséis años, ella sonrío calidamente y lo llamo con fuerza, este se dio vuelta y le devolvió aquella sonrisa – ¡Ib!- Grito para ir con rapidez hacia ella, siendo seguido por una pequeña niña de cabellos rubios que aparentaba unos cinco años –H-Hola-dijo la chica e Ib la saludo tal como lo había echo en ese encuentro en la galería, reconociéndola automáticamente. Y aun saludándola de manera amable, que hizo que la pequeña se sonrojara y le dedicara una gran sonrisa -¿Vamos?- dijo el chico interrumpiéndolas un poco –Recuerda que me debías esta reunión y quiero invitarte a comer algunos macaron- ella asintió con la cabeza sonrojada y paso seguido le tomo la mano, entraron a un elegante local, donde los tres se sentaron en una mesa que estaba en frente de una ventana que daba vista a un pequeño parque, los tres rieron y hablaron amenamente, Ib les contó todo lo que había pasado (con una Mary que no entendía mucho) y Garry la miraba con cariño, el recordaba TODO, todos los recuerdos de su "antigua" vida seguían en el, constantemente pulsantes como si tan solo hubiera sucedido ayer, pero el tenia una pequeña duda ¿Cómo había renacido tan rápido? Y ¿Cómo había obtenido aquel cuerpo? El simplemente despertó un día en una cana de hospital, donde una pequeña niña que lo miraba preocupada, su "hermana" según los doctores, le habían contado que había tenido un accidente junto a sus padres, que estos habían muerto. A la hora de despedirse Ib siguió un impulso y beso delicadamente en los labios al chico, quien la miro confuso y esta se fue decidiéndose con la mano, Garry se llevo una mano hacia los labios y se sonrojo. Esperaba con ansias verla pronto.

Al llegar a casa, vio a su "hermanita" sonreír -Si no entiendes lo sucedido, yo te lo enseñare y fue corriendo hacia su habitación –El fue- dijo regresando con apuro y mostrando dos cuadros, el de ella y el que le correspondía a Garry –El nos dio una nueva vida, sea donde este…- Garry sonrío, Guertena a pesar de haber muerto le había dado una segunda oportunidad –Gracias- susurro para luego caminar hacia la ventana que se encontraba en el living de la casa y mirar el cielo con melancolía, el era ahora como esos cuadros que vio en la galería por primera vez, pero el era distinto, el tenia sentimientos, como los que tuvo y seguía tendiendo Mary, pero los de el eran mas claros, el ocuparía su nueva vida para amar a la pequeña Ib y estar con ella como tuvo que estar en esos momentos, juntos para siempre.

* * *

Se que salio extraño pero esta es una de mis amadas OTP :C :SoyRaraNomeJusguen: comentarios y criticas, son siempre bienvenidos. ¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
